Zero In Wonderland
by Mesukage
Summary: Who knew a rabbit could cause so many problems? Wouldn't you also begin to wonder? AU.
1. Down The Rabbit Hole

A/N: First story! So I hope it's good. I really love the movie Alice in Wonderland and I Love Vampire Knight So I decided to put two and two together and this is the result :)

COMPLETE AU

But they're all still vampires :P

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or Alice in Wonderland ;)

In a beautiful meadow with butterflies flying all around landing on flowers; Akatsuki Kain who was wearing his white uniform properly sat reading a book to his student Zero Kiryuu; who was wearing his black uniform un-properly. The only problem was that Zero was paying no attention to Akatsuki's lesson. Zero began swaying his feet back and forth above a tree braiding flowers together making a headband.

"Zero you should pay attention to your lessons!" Akatsuki said sternly before focusing his eyes back on the book he was reading to Zero. Zero gave a deep sigh before answering, "I'm listening, I'm listening."

Akatsuki began to read again after he heard Zero reply to him. Zero had finally finished and put the completed flower headband on his cat Yuki's head. Yuki had brown fur all over and raspberry colored eyes. Zero found her one day when she was looking threw his family's trash. He immediately took her in and bathed her thinking she was cute he put a bow on her neck and she quickly took a liking to Zero.

The headband fell down onto Yuuki's head being to big for her and she hurriedly pushed the flowers off of her face causing them to land on Akatsuki. Zero looked down at Akatsuki's face and thought it was hilarious. He stopped laughing when he heard Akatsuki call his name.

Kain threw the flowers on the ground and set them on fire. "Dammit, will you just pay attention to your lesson on vampires?" Akatsuki lashed out starting to get annoyed. Zero snorted and leaned on the branch, Yuuki jumping on his head.

"I'm so sorry your _highness _but I don't think it's very fun learning about things that suck blood all day." Zero raising his voice on highness. Akatsuki counted to ten in his mind before saying something. "Zero no matter how you look at it you are one of those 'things that suck blood' so pay attention to your lesson."

Zero loosened his tie and took Yuuki off his head. "In this world perhaps; but in my world vampires wouldn't need private lessons. We'd be able to learn with human children in classrooms." Zero said making Yuuki dance on the tree branch.

Akatsuki snorted, "Your world? That's nonsense." Akatsuki began to restart the history lesson starting to not care if Zero wanted to listen or not. Zero looked up at the sky and pondered for a while before coming to a conclusion; "Nonsense? That's it Yuuki, if I had a world of my own everything would be nonsense. Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't; and contrary wise what it is it wouldn't be and what it wouldn't be it would. You understand what I mean right?" Zero asked Yuuki putting her down on the branch. She really had lost Zero after the first sentence and shook her head no.

Zero slowly got off on the other side of the branch where Akatsuki wasn't so he could make his getaway. "In my world you wouldn't just shake your head no; you'd say no Kiryuu-san." Zero stated before taking Yuuki off the branch. Yuuki shook her head no again and Zero chuckled.

"Oh but you would. You'd be just like people Yuuki and all the other animals too." Zero said putting Yuuki down in a field of flowers.

_Cats and rabbits  
Would reside in fancy little houses  
And be dressed in shoes  
And hats and trousers  
In a world of my own_

Zero laid down in the flower bed hiding himself in it. Looking up in the sky imagining what his world would be like.

_All the flowers  
Would have very  
Extra special powers  
They would sit  
And talk to me for hours  
When I'm lonely  
In a world of my own_

He leaned up watching a blue bird fly to a tree and then to a pond taking a bird bath and hop off drying itself off.

_There'd be new birds  
Lots of nice and friendly  
How-do'ya do birds  
Everyone would have  
A dozen blue birds  
Within that world of my own_

Then he crawled over to the river and Yuuki followed him, both watching it flow. He leaned down looking into it before slightly tapping it with the tip of his index finger and shutting his eyes.

_I could listen to a babbling brook  
And hear a song that I could understand  
I keep wishing it could be that way  
Because my world would be a wonderland_

Yuuki shook her head in disbelief when she saw a man with brown hair and the same raspberry colored eyes she had with black bunny ears and a puffy bunny tail strutting by whistling. She quickly pawed Zero trying to get him to see never taking her eyes off of the man. Zero finally did and was amazed at the sight before him. A man with a yellow shirt and black bowtie with a red coat with the color sticking up accompanyed by gray pants would often make a person look weird, but for this man he made it look dashing. He was snapped out of his daze when the man with the rabbit ears looked at his pocket watch and stated that he was late and hurriedly ran off to his destination. Zero was too fascinated to leave the rabbit alone so he got up and followed him; Yuuki right behind him.

"Usagi-san! Wait a second!" Zero said almost catching up to him. The rabbit man didn't hear him and ran into a small cave like place. Zero looked in wondering if he should follow him.

"Yuuki, I wonder if Usagi-san came from another world. Do you think we should go in?" Yuuki hurriedly nodded yes, really excited about seeing the rabbit man. Zero had to shoved himself inside to get into the hole crawling deeper and deeper Yuuki watching him. "Hey Yuuki, are you sure we should be doing this? Kain-sensei often says that curiosity usually leads to trou-" Before Zero could even finish he fell down deeper into the hole, Yuuki stopping when she saw Zero fall. She looked watching Zero fall deeper and deeper.

"Dammit Yuuki, it was your idea and you don't even want to fall down with me!" Zero said before disappearing into the darkness, and Yuuki waved goodbye. As Zero began to fall upright he began to descend smoothly. When he looked down he was in that oh so familiar blue dress with a white apron over it; followed by those oh familiar thigh high socks, with those oh so familiar black low heeled shoes. Zero felt something in his hair but he couldn't take it off; it was that oh so familiar black head band with a small ribbon on it. Zero grunted struggling to take the dress off but it wouldn't budge. It was getting darker and darker as he fell and when he saw a lamp shade he quickly searched for something to pull to turn it on. When he did the light wasn't any normal color it was many different ones. When Zero passed by a mirror he saw himself upside down. Then he noticed how much of a girl he looked like. He blushed and once again tried to rip the dress apart to get it off him until he feel into a rocking chair. He rocked back before being thrown down when the rocking chair rocked forward; descending him quicker again. He finally fell on his ass and tried not to focus on the pain. "Are you alright?"

Zero looked and saw the rabbit man looking at him in concern. He quickly nodded his head yes resulting the rabbit to chuckle.

"That's not funny! Now I want answers who the hell are you; and why do you have rabbit ears?" Zero said not caring how beautiful the man was. Every time the man stepped closer to him he stepped back until he hit the wall. "Do you not like bunny rabbits?" The man said with sarcasticness in his voice; one step away from Zero.

"Answer my damn question!" Zero said with all seriousness in his voice. When the rabbit man slammed both of his hands beside Zero's head, Zero didn't flinch making the rabbit impressed. "My name is Kuran Kaname. What's yours _fair maiden_?" Kaname said chuckling. Zero blushed before retorting back, "Shut up! My name is Kiryuu Zero." Kaname stared him in the eye making Zero's blush deepen.

"Zero-chan you're adorable. I think you'll be my next treat." Kaname said before licking Zero's neck.

"Mmmn, stop it!" Kaname pinned his Zero's arms above his head so he would stop moving so much. Kaname's eyes turned crimson and he bit into Zero's smooth skin to drink Zero's blood; which caused Zero to moan even louder. Zero's face was flushed and he didn't have enough energy to resist Kaname anymore. Kaname unlatched himself from Zero's neck before licking the new bite mark up to seal it; earning him another moan.

When Kaname looked at Zero's face he felt something in his pants grow. Zero was completely flushed with one tear threatening to drop from his right eye. Kaname quickly swooped in for the kiss causing Zero to squirm. Zero gasped when Kaname's grip tightened and Kaname took that as a chance to use his tongue to enter Zero's mouth; easily dominating him.

Kaname's watch began to tick and Kaname mentally cursed. He pulled away from Zero and kissed his cheek. "Until next time my delicious carrot." With that Kaname quickly left a dazed Zero standing there. When Zero was finally gained his consciousness he slapped his forehead.

"Damn vampire rabbit bastard! If he thinks he's going to kiss me like that and get away with it he has another thing coming." Zero yelled pounding his fist into the palm of his hand.

_**Together let's fall down the rabbit hole,**_

_**My mouth watering carrot.**_

A/N: Tell me how you guys like it ^_^. Oh and Kaname's the bunny because it fits his personality in a way o_o, Since bunnies look innocent but are always in heat (to me that totally means horny) xD so that's why.


	2. Preview Vampire Hunter and the Prefect

Note: Didn't want to tell the story of the Carpenter and the Walrus so I'll delay and edit it later xD;

Disclaimer:*Still doesn't own AIWL or VK* T.T

Zero walked down the only hallway in the room until he found a door. He opened it and jumped back in shock as he saw an even smaller one behind it. He opened it and saw an even smaller door. He mentally cursed before going on his hands and knees opening even smaller doors. When he opened the final door he crawled threw it stumbling into a gigantic room. Zero instantly noticed that there was only a small opening in the room to go threw and his eye began to twitch. He could _**never**_ fit through that.

"You're wondering how you could ever go through?" A voice asked Zero. When Zero looked around he noticed a pair of purple eyes staring right back at him. It completely freaked Zero out; and for once he actually lost his cool and ran to the farthest spot away from the figure.

"That's not very kind, now is it?" Features began to appear around the eyes, which caused Zero to become even more creped out. When the figure finally appeared completely Zero stared in shock; causing the figure to smirk.

"Are you me?" Zero asked still staring wide eyed at the figure. A pair of purple striped ears along with a matching tail appeared on the person or thing in front of him. "Who knows you might in fact be me. Or maybe you're not looking at me closely enough to realize I'm my own person." Zero stared straight into the eyes of the cat man who had mostly all of his features. "You're.... a cat?" This made the replica chuckle.

"A Cheshire Cat; Ichiru to be precise, and you are indeed trying to go through to follow something or someone are you not?" Zero nodded overlooking the similarities between the two for a while. Ichiru snapped his figures and Zero immediately shrunk. When Zero looked up he noticed that Ichiru had disappeared. This is when he finally realized his wish was coming true. This world was nonsense. He decided that he might as well play along and adapt to everything; anything was better than listening to Akatsuki's lessons. "Che, stupid cat; he's probably friends with the rabbit." Whenever he thought about the rabbit, the image of him and Kaname kissing made his mouth water a bit. He quickly shook his head trying to shake the thought away to remember the task at hand and succeeded.

Zero ran to the hole in the wall and gasped when he saw Kaname running off. Zero ran to follow him but when they ran into a forest he lost him.

"Stupid Kuran Kaname; why couldn't he just stay in one place?" Zero pondered to himself while he looked around, oblivious to the fact that two figures were watching him. He took a sniff in the air to find the scent of Kaname but just couldn't. These two new figures stared at him curiously before stalking up behind him.

"Why would he run away when he came onto me in the first place?"

Zero suddenly got pushed to the ground by one of the figures. When Zero's eyes met with theirs he gazed at them; wondering if they were models. Without even caring if Zero if he needed any help they introduced themselves as Rima Dee and Shiki Dum. They were dressed even weirder then Kaname was. Zero just wanted to go home already.


End file.
